BlackShadows, Near Midnight, 24 HOURS/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto czterdziestym siódmym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Świecące się dynie z wydrążonym stłumionym rechotem. Wykopane z grobu kościste szczupaki, wirujące w koło w tańcu śmierci. Wyłaniające się z cmentarnej mgły zjawy. Czarne koty i inne klamoty. To bez wątpienia oznaki, że święto strachu zagościło w naszych domach, prześlizgując się pod progiem wejściowych drzwi, niczym sprasowany jak naleśnik duszek Kacper. I niezależnie od tego, czy chcielibyście skoczyć za tym dniem w ogień, lądując z nim na ślubnym kobiercu, bądź spalić go na stosie, włącznie ze wszystkim co reprezentuje, nie da się zaprzeczyć, że data ta jest na swój sposób fenomenem, wobec którego ciężko jest przejść obojętnie. I ja, będąc osobą niejako celebrującą, ten wymysł diabłów i innych szarlatanów, wiem o tym chyba najlepiej. Dlatego dziś, z racji szóstej z kolei zabawy w poganina, postawiłem na coś bardziej wyjątkowego. Zapomnijcie o balasie nie do spłukania, od fetoru którego wyginają się kanalizacyjne rury. I porzućcie nadzieje, o zbiciu ze sobą dwóch, parszywych wirtualnych bobków. Do tej dwururki, dokręcimy bowiem trzecią rurę. Czas zatem wziąć prysznic w wrzącym kakao, i rozlać jego kroplami, lustra wraz z kabiną. Oto starcie z nieboską trójca potworności ze Steama. Zatem, kres już dla zbędnego gadania. Zapraszam do oglądania. # Gra BlackShadows, postawiła swe wysmarowane łajnem kopyta, w zamglonym brodziku, 1 lipca 2014 roku . Wszystko to za sprawą pewnego amatora żabich udek, sztuk jeden, kryjącego się pod szyldem Ajs Games Studio. Jednak według niektórych przesłanek, ten właśnie francuz, ostatecznie nabił na harpun to przebrzydłe barachło, w trakcie pełnego rozkwitu, 11 września, rok później, rzecz jasna z Lordem Gamebem po drugiej stronie oręża. Co czyni premierę tego okrucieństwa drugą największą tragedią po zamachu na nowojorskiego giganta. Sam tytuł, zwiastuję skalę tego niechlubnego widowiska. Luźno tłumaczony jako, czarne cienie. Nazwa tak mroczna, że wystrzeliła słońce w stronę sąsiedniej galaktyki. Niemniej pogrążone w ciemności są okoliczności sprzyjające zerojedynkowemu porodowi tego dzieła. Zwiastun, będący jedynym źródłem wideo na całej stronie, to zlepiona na wyskrobaną z ławki gumę sklejka, zbudowana z reakcji trzech Tubowych twórców, z nurtu krzykaczy gorszego sortu, z kamerką w rogu, w której próżno szukać nawet logo tego dzieła. Współczynnik pozytywnych opinii w królestwie zaworów, sięga dwudziestu procent. Tymczasem z dwóch recenzji pisanych, do których dotarłem po głębszych poszukiwaniach, jedna pozytywna została permanentnie wyczyszczona z pajęczej sieci Internetu. A druga z kolei na niej wisi, z druzgocącym werdyktem. Poziom euforii tak wielki, że aż pikawa wypala się na klatce. Ciemność wlewa się do naszych serc, już po strzeleniu klapsa w lewy przycisk myszy. Przejmujący obrazek, zapowiadający nam przenikliwy strach na wielu frontach, tutaj w formie siedzącego na stole miśka przy kości, zostaję szybko zerwany, przez równie mocny przerywnik. Mrokiem może on jedynie dorównywać, usmarowanemu fluorescencyjną farbą bałwanowi, stojącemu w świetle reflektorów, podczas pełni. W bezchmurną noc. Z tego bieda audio buka, dowiadujemy się o losach naszej bohaterki. Jest nią otóż, pracownica odciętej od świata placówki, która wraz z dziewięcioma naukowcami, przyglądała się pewnemu niecodziennemu fenomenowi, który zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się po świecie. Chodzi o pana snów i ciemności, który w koszmarach, przenika przez dusze tych nieprzytomnych, by móc konfrontować ich ze swoimi koszmarami. I mimo codziennych modłów, i błagań o bezpieczny sen, oprawca musiał dopaść także i naszą panią naukowiec. I akcja całości, rozpoczyna się właśnie tego pechowego dnia. Jak na grę grozy oczywiście przystało, akcent naszej bohaterki jest słodszy, od zaprawionego lukrem pączka z bitą śmietaną, wyciągniętego z fontanny czekolady, a tło zdobi żółw stawiający krok za krokiem, na strunach fortepianu. I jeśli myśleliście, że zapomniałem o swoich dywagacjach na temat meni, to jesteście w błędzie, gdyż tutaj takich ekranów po prostu nie znajdziemy. Chyba, że do takowych zaliczymy slajd, który możemy zbyć enterem. Kamieniem węgielnym ciemnych cieni, jest eksploracja, zbliżona do tej z dzieł Frictional Games. Jeśli słówko zbliżona, wrzucimy do kwarantanny otoczonej cudzysłowami. Przedzieramy się po laboratorium, które to jest zlepkiem skąpo oświetlonych, i równie urozmaiconych korytarzy, a naszym oczkiem w głowie, jest wtykanie kinola po ścianach i podłogach, w poszukiwaniu kluczy, umożliwiających nam wyjście z tego koszmaru. I nie mówię tutaj jedynie o warstwie fabularnej. By jednak nasze zadanie, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, przetrwanie w tej zapadłej dziurze, i same odnajdywanie się w tej plątaninie, gwarantuje nam latarka. Lecz zgodnie z kliszami klisz tego gatunku, jej długość działania jest zależna przez baterię, która wyczerpuje się równie szybko, co cierpliwość Adasia Miauczyńskiego po wdepnięciu w psie odchody. Zatem w trakcie naszej tułaczki nie tylko będziemy aktywować nasze psie moce, by wyłowić wzrokiem kolejne pęki kluczy, i omijać szerokim łukiem ślepe zaułki, ale także odszukiwać między regałami paluszki do naszego kieszonkowego przyrządu. Jeśli dopuścimy do sytuacji, w której nasza świetlówka zgaśnie nam w ręce, po paru sekundach palcem zagrozi nam sam cień, a my zostaniemy przepchnięci do samego początku naszej pielgrzymki w pojedynkę. Choć jest to początek umowny, bo wszystkie drzwi jakie otworzymy, będą przed nami czekać otworem, nawet po pojmaniu przez niegodziwca. I na tym w sumie mógłbym skończyć moją tyradę. Bowiem opisana wcześniej mechanika, składa się wyłącznie na poziom, słownie jeden, który dobiega końca w ciągu kwadransa. I to pod warunkiem, że dziełko wąsistego rogala, odpalamy po raz pierwszy w życiu. Na kompleks, który jest obiektem naszej włóczęgi, przypadają cztery wrota, zwieńczone wybitą ścianą, prowadzącą nas do zarośniętego chwastami chodnika. By zagwarantować nam chociaż minimum strachu, po drodze trafimy na straszaki, które doprowadzą do implozji niejeden pęcherz. Przynajmniej w teorii. Pierwsza palpitacja serca dopada nas chwilę przed furtką do kolejnych części zakładu, kiedy to lampka pęka w szwach, bądź w tym przypadku szkłach, właściwie pod wpływem naszych stóp. Włos próbuje nam zjeżyć również kolejna awaria, tym razem wyrywająca ze ścian blask, mimo nienaruszonego żyrandola. A gdy to zawiedzie, fanatyk rogali i płazów, rzuci nam rękawicę, starając się wyrwać nam oczy z orbit, poprzez takie dziwowisko. Scenę wtargnięcia na naukową posesję, ludzika z Michelina, o dębowych gabarytach i niewygolonym kroku. Na pięć filmowych klatek. Prawdziwy strach, nie licząc uszatka szredingera, wzbudza jednak finałowa część tej farsy. Nie tylko wyzbywa się ona kluczy, wymaganych przy każdych innych wierzejach, zastępując je młotem i śrubokrętem. Lecz także, a właściwie przede wszystkim, wstawia je na miejsce dopiero w chwili, gdy doprowadzimy protagonistkę do agonalnego krzyku. Normalnie perła projektu, do kurwy nędzy. Wszystko dopina w całość kaszlący ślnik, zwany powszechnie trzecią edycją Nierzeczywistego. I zgodnie z tendencją złotych rączek, ciężko znaleźć jego obecność nawet pod mikroskopem. Jedynie machnięta przez prawnika linijka, daje nam cień podejrzenia o jego istnieniu. Nasze źrenice zaspokajamy więc, drętwymi biurkami, przeżartymi korozją ścianami, i innymi okolicznościami przyrody, które to w niezmienionej formie, będą nas prześladować, od pierwszych do ostatnich kroków. A krągłymi kształtami, może pochwalić się tylko misiek i pan oponka. Dźwięk stepowania, który służy tutaj za całe tło muzyczne, wbija się nam do uszu niczym gwóźdź, przez swój niezmienny rytm. A okrzyki zgrozy, a przynajmniej próbom jej zbudowania, plują w nasz słuch stokiem. Na nasze nieszczęście, twórca nie poskąpił na technicznych niedoróbkach. Dzięki czemu nie raz pękniemy ze śmiechu patrząc na, przebijające się z głębi mroku duchowe nasienie. Turlanie po podłodze zapewni nam rodeo na półkach. A niepokój odczujemy korzystając z opcji pominięcia początkowego monologu, gdy nasz wzrok ot tak zniknie. Lecz, to nie będzie jedyny kościotrup, który wyciągnę dzisiaj z szafy. Następnym w kolejce do wykopania z pośmiertnego łoża, jest bowiem Near Midnight. Produkt, który został wyciągnięty za pępowinę, i wetknięty wprost na katalog steama, niczym widelec wbity w gałkę oczną, 15 grudnia 2016 roku. A zespołem czekającym na porodówce, i wyrzucającym nowonarodzonego przez okno szpitala, było Indi Daynamics. Grupa na tyle dynamiczna, że już następnego dnia, postanowiła w tym samym rynsztoku, obdarować nas kolejnym rozwolnieniem, tym razem pod kryptonimem Akuja. I jeśli z jakichś powodów bylibyście zainteresowani nabyciem tej nie gry, bo takim terminem producent znakuje, tę jelitową rewolucję, to mam dla Was smutną wiadomość. Albowiem zarówno ten, jak i poprzedni produkt tych miernot, został pozbawiony zarówno cennika, jak i możliwości zakupu. Podobnie jak w przypadku Ciemnych Pomroków, film promocyjny jest na swój sposób zaskakujący. Nie tylko wyjawia on inny przydomek, odpowiedzialnych za to szkaradzieństwo bęcwałów, ale również podaje nam rozgrywkę, w formie niepłynnej i wyjątkowo przyciemnionej. Do tego jednak przejdziemy później, ale zanim to nastąpi, warto stanąć oko w oko z recenzjami użytkowników, które do najbardziej pochlebnych nie należą. Na wiszący procent, 26, w momencie publikacji tego materiału, składają się narzekania na temat długości, jak i oskarżenia o kradzież modeli ze sklepu. Ślinka aż ścieka z pyska. W tym przypadku, siedzący po drugiej stronie klawiatury fachowcy, postanowili się nie ociągać, serwując nam solidny raz w dziąsło, i mokrego wacka w ucho, po dwukrotnym namaszczeniu ikony aplikacji kursorem. Na mrocznym, niczym muszla klozetowa, do której lgną nietoperze tle, poprzedzanym logotypem darmowej wersji Juniti, rozpościera się frazes tytułowy, oraz elipsowaty guzik start. Żadnych opcji. Żadnej pomocy. Żadnego wyjścia. Jedynie my, wyjmowana przez jelito grube upiorna muzyka, i bliskość północy. Zaledwie chwilę później, gdy zdecydujemy się wyjść cało z tej konfrontacji, a raczej walki z samym sobą, dostajemy w głowę obuchem kolejny raz. Tutaj jednak, jest to wprowadzenie fabularne. Naturalnie, wysmażone z pomocą, bełkoczącego rosyjskiego tłumacza, i oprogramowania do montażu, zza siedmiu mórz. Z tego ciężkiego pióra, które miało przypominać dziennik śledczy czy inne złote myśli, możemy wyciągnąć ględzenie o posiadłości z brytyjskiego Black burn, w której to dochodzi do pewnych paranormalnych zdarzeń. Córka uprawia styl życia tamagochi, z aktualizacją na jadłowstręt, odmawiając przyjmowania pokarmów. Tydzień później, w tej samej chałupie, dochodzi do mordu nożem kuchennym. A rzeczony bachor, zbiega z miejsca zdarzenia. W tej sytuacji jako inspektor, zostajemy wysłani do pozostawionej samej sobie rudery, by przyjrzeć się sprawie bliżej. A przynajmniej przyglądalibyśmy się, gdyby nie przycisk odpowiedzialny za pomijanie tej zapętlonej grafomanii, pojawiający się dopiero na tych wyższych rozdzielczościach. Kiedy już wyczarujemy ten niewdzięczny prostokąt, stukając magiczną różdżką rozdzielczość za rozdzielczością, wreszcie możemy wskoczyć buciorami do bacówki wyklętej. I jak należało się spodziewać po drugim Monku, skradamy się po melinie poszukując poszlak, wytężamy oczne gały, by zdobyć kolejne wyrwane kartki z pamiętnika, i wreszcie napataczamy się na sklonowane damulki, które jak na mutantów przystało, zakładają czapkę niewidkę, po wyczuciu w atmosferze innej formy życia, lądując czterema literami na instrumencie Szopena. I tak pałętając się od jednego babsztyla do drugiego, przegrzebując w trakcie, spisane na papierze pierdolety, wreszcie trafiamy na największy z koszmarów. Trwający dokładnie jedną klatkę, strachliwy moment, który przerzuca nas do planszy tytułowej, która tym razem nie pozwala nam, skosztować tej wątpliwej zabawy ponownie. Wszystko to, po zaledwie trzech minutach, brodzenia po tym zamczysku. Trzech minutach, kurwa mać. Podczas to których jesteśmy na dodatek wodzeni za nos. Notki z podpowiedziami, wyciągane zza tapczanu, zaciągają nas do miejsc, których lalunia nawet nie odwiedzała. Pozostawiona na kredensie lampka pałka, służąca tutaj bardziej za odpowiednik kosy, jest kompletnie bezużyteczna, pośród pozornego mroku, który jarzy się mocniej niż słońce w zenicie. A miłośnicy mocniejszych wrażeń, mogą z jednego pokoiku wyjść z gnatem. Spluwą, która w kontakcie z opętaną przegrałaby z efektem placebo. Cofając się myślami do architektury tego gmaszyska, można rzec jedno. Rezydencja zła to nie jest. Choć nie brakuje tu swoich udziwnień. Wygięte wazony, po odpowiednim rozbiegu, mogą służyć nam za Wielką Krokiew. Inny dzban z kolei, wpuszcza nas w samotrzask, gdy wybijemy się nie tam gdzie trzeba. A jeszcze inne zdają się żyć własnym życiem. Galeria malunków natomiast, wraz portretem Slender Mena, po fazie na Gohtica, wydaje się ulubionym nabytkiem zamieszkałej rodziny. Stół kuchenny pod wpływem dotyku, przeistacza się w demoniczną kołyskę. Która na wszelki wypadek, dla wzmocnienia złowrogości, emituje szatańskim czerwonym. Lustro, wbrew wszelkim przypuszczeniom, odbija w sobie zdjęcie imprezy informatyków, dzień po libacji, zamiast spodziewanej podobizny asa wywiadu. Przekroczenie progu zbitych z piwnych butelek drzwi, nęka nasze uszy, skowytem skropionego gala anonima. Wybita w kuchni wnęka, zdaje się nam wyrywać łeb wraz z włosiem, w trakcie prób wczołgania się przez nią. A co baczniejsze oko, może wyłuskać pewne nieścisłości, w konstrukcji tej lepianki. Od neonowych świateł, które przebijają się, akurat tuż pod oknami, aż po bardziej zauważalne dziurska, które pokazują środkowy palec grawitacji, leżakując w nicości. Nawet zburzenie tego domostwa, byłoby zniewagą dla burzącej kuli. I choć zwykle w tym miejscu, mógłbym gderać o tym, jak otoczka graficzna jest ciosem w klejnoty dla profesji grafików, a muzyka i jej pochodne, katują nas mlaskaniem, i inną formą sabotażu. To tym razem, postanowiłem poświęcić ten segment wszystkim technicznym wpadkom. Jak bowiem okazuje się kolejny raz, nawet zakup zbudowanych od podstaw elementów, przez bardziej kompetentnych wyrobników, nie gwarantuje pewnego sukcesu, w rękach życiowej kaleki. Wspomniane wcześniej okna na świat, a także mordercze doniczki, stoją bowiem w jednym szeregu, obok innych kolein. Tutaj nie zagra oświetlenie, w postaci skąpanej w mroku roślinki, do wnętrza której ktoś wepchnął świetlówkę. Gdzie indziej, da sobie spokój system kolizji, zatrzaskując naszego śledczego na amen. A głodni wrażeń poszukiwacze przygód, bądź inni niespełnieni testerzy, wyłapią co nieco, odprawiając wirtuozerię na klawiaturze. Gdyż wciśnięcie klawisza ce, pozwala wyciągnąć naszą kamerę poza postać, doprowadzając kod do choroby błędnika. Cały ten nieporządek, sprowadza nas do jednej rzeczy. Otóż składając razem długość, chwiejną fizykę i poziom zarobaczenia, otrzymujemy paradoksalnie tytuł stworzony do pokrętnego przechodzenia w najszybszy możliwy sposób. I niech za potwierdzenie tego absurdalnego stanowiska, posłuży scena spidranowa, która do dzisiaj ściga się co do milisekund. I ja także zdecydowałem się na kawałek z tego tortu, z lepszym bądź gorszym skutkiem. Tort jednak nie jest jedynym deserem jaki znajdzie się na mej srebrnej tacy. Bo nim właśnie jest trzeci tytuł, w tym nieboskim pakiecie. 24 Hours. Twór ten wyskoczył z lampy Aladyna, trzynastego września, dwa tysiące szesnastego roku, a nieszczęśnikiem, odpowiedzialnym za to życzenie, był nie kto inny jak fresh tracks. Człowiek wielu talentów, który z pomocą takich narzędzi jak, Paint i Juniti, zdołał wrzucić na steamowy katalog, dziesiątki amatorskich pozycji, z których niektóre, odbiły się echem wśród weteranów pary. Dwuwymiarowe wymiociny, ochrzczone nazwą Zombie Zołds, które jeszcze niedawno biły się, o ostatnie miejsce na dnie listy największych szkarad. Skierowana dla najmłodszych, animowana prezentacja w powerpioncie, pod tytułem Klabi, zachwycająca gradientami, i użyciem więcej niż jednego kształtu z pola ilustracje. Czy niemniej zapadające w pamięć Serowe Przygody Ajka, które więcej niż z serem mają wspólnego z surowością, czemu dowodzą znajdujące się na stronie zrzuty ekranu, w których brakowało tylko tych sprośniejszych zakładek. Cały ten bagaż doświadczeń przełożył się jednak, na kolejną kroplę w złowonnym bagnie, która atakuje swoimi fetorami i łamanym angielskim, w tych kilku linijkach pod miniaturą. Nawet żołądkowa nam z tym nie pomoże. Bóle głowy równające się z tymi po Sylwestrze, towarzyszą nam od pierwszych chwil, z tą cyfrową miernotą. I do znalezienia się w tym stanie nie potrzeba nam nic więcej, niż tej właśnie karty tytułowej. Najwyraźniej, pędzel mistrza z ekscytacji nad realizacją nowego wytworu, zapewne sam wyrwał się z rąk moskala, by gruchnąć o tkacki wyrób. Ewentualnie sprawca tego wypierdku, chciał uchwycić pajęczynkę na swym popękanym monitorze, przerysowując ją mazakiem. Jedno z dwojga. Tak czy siak, po przymknięciu oka na te dzieło sztuki nowoczesnej, i mówiąc przymknięcie mam na myśli zalepienie taśmą izolacyjną, mamy możliwość sięgnięcia do opcji. Bądź w tym przypadku opcji. Przebijając się przez to kuriozum, natkniemy się na jednak dwa ustawienia, władające poziomem rozbudowania cieni, oraz tekstur. Szczęśliwie, na kremację naszego komputera po tym zbezczeszczeniu nie trzeba będzie długo czekać, bo sam autor pomyślał o tym za nas. Migrena nie dobiega końca po rozpoczęciu przygody, która wrzuca nas w wir akcji bez żadnego wytłumaczenia, wprowadzenia czy innego pierdolenia. Zatem jako nieustraszony żołnierz marynarki wojennej, zostajemy wygonieni do pokrytego grzybem cmentarzyska, by za pomocą naszego naładowanego laserem karabinu, wytępić z ziemskiego padołu, te mniej lub bardziej płonące, lewitujące czaszki. Zanurzone w najczarniejszej za smół czerepy Emo, ich bardziej zdegenerowany odpowiednik, z czarcimi soplami wetkniętymi w potylice. Oraz wreszcie najbardziej palący problem, kościsty odpowiednik te osiemset, z kurwikami w oczach i płomiennym fryzem. Wszystkie gatunki jakie można sobie wyobrazić. I wszystkie o równie płomiennym intelekcie. Jako, że dystans, w którym nasi kościści agresorzy zauważają naszą obecność, jest określany przez rzut kością dwudziestościenną, do wirującej drewnianej ruletki, zdarzyć się może sytuacja, w której nigdy nie śpiące chudeusze, będą zwlekać ze swoimi strachami. Ale gdy już je aktywują, rzucą się w pogoń. Jeśli gonitwą można nazwać, ruch posuwisty w kierunku naszego zabijaki, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek wygięć czy innych krzywizn. Kiedy jednak zdołamy odeprzeć te piekielne zastępy, i przedostaniemy się przez podziemia, lasy, oraz wreszcie centrum kapitalizmu w późniejszym stadium, nadziejemy się na tę kopułę emanującą zielenią. Czy to szef wszystkich szefów? Wychudzony przyjaciel? A może broń biologiczna? Nic z tych rzeczy. I jeśli obstawialiście portal do meni głównego, który jednocześnie zamyka tę poronioną produkcję, to gratuluję. Bo to jest tyle. Albo aż tyle. I najczęściej tego typu bezmięsne kiszki, z nienaruszoną jelitową osłoną, których opis zmieściłby się na skasowanym bilecie bym sobie darował, ale ten konkretny przypadek, zwyczajnie oczarował mnie swoim niedorobieniem. Bowiem nakładając na czerep kapelusz Indiany Jonesa, dystansując się tym samym od głównej atrakcji, znajdziemy poziom fuszerki, niemalże niewyśniony. Do tej chwili. Wspomniane zaledwie moment temu katakumby, praktycznie wychodzą żywcem z postawionych przez Boga pagórków, rażąc nas rzuconą nie w tę ścianę flarą. Wewnątrz tych jaskiń, gdzie walka natury z technologią trwa w najlepsze, zastaniemy ceglane podesty, które w zamierzeniu miały pozbawić naszej własnej czaszki. Idąc dalej, staniemy oko w oko z wyginającą ściany wokół klatkę schodową, i zjeżdżającą w dół schodów osamotnioną Baśkę. Następnie, wychodząc z tych czeluści, po wcześniejszym obowiązkowym atakiem epilepsji rosyjskiego budownictwa, i wystawie pojedynczego kawałka asfaltu, otrzemy się o las zmutowanych słupów telegraficznych, które wykształciły w sobie dodatkową parę gałęzi. Kamienicę z wybitymi oknami, a nawet i ścianami. Oraz wreszcie centrum, gdzie poziom brawury projektanta, wyjebał na zupełnie nowy poziom. Co powiecie bowiem na ściany z czerwonej cegły przeplatające się ze szklanymi kawałkami, którym komputerowiec zapomniał pierdolnąć jakiejkolwiek gramatury. Szklane od góry do dołu wieżowce, wyrwane najpewniej z samego jądra ziemi. Oraz wreszcie przenikające ściany, które pozwalają nam zbić tę czwartą. Dalszy komentarz wydaje się zbędny. Minimalizm to słowo klucz, jakim się kierował nasz rusycysta, podczas spajania tych odchodów w jedną kupę. Oprócz jednego odgłosu, który składa się na całą warstwę dźwiękową, i w tym wypadku mniej nie znaczy więcej, nasze oczy wymęczy ciemność w dawce śmiertelnej. Kiedy jednak przyzwyczaimy się do tej kurzej ślepoty, i będziemy mogli wydobyć z niej wzrokiem faktyczne kształty, szybko będziemy błagać o powrót do nieświadomości. Wystrzeliwanym jak z procy pociskom, bliżej jest paletkom z ponga. Wydrążone z batatów łepetyny, wyglądają jakby podpadły obieraczce. Pryskające niczym olej na patelni wybuchy, zostałyby skwitowane śmiechem nawet w Łakaliłud. A tekstury, które jako jedyne wyróżniają się zróżnicowaniem, bledną nawet przy panelach sugerujących brak wykładziny. A tutaj nie problem jest je wyłapać, co przenosi nas do kolejnego tematu. Epidemii insektów, wgryzających się w linijki kodu, których tu Borys napuścił bez opamiętania. I chyba najjaśniejszym przykładem elektronicznego zeszmacenia, zaraz obok ściętego z krzywej dykty projektu, jest jego koniec, który wzorem najlepszych w fachu, nie został ogrodzony barierkami, czy innymi niewidzialnymi ścianami. Zamiast tego, płaska ziemia, pozwala naszej postaci wylecieć poza jej granice, i zastygnąć na wieki pomiędzy światami. I ten właśnie moment możemy na wieki uwiecznić, dzięki opcji zapisywania w dowolnym momencie. I dowolnej ilości zarazem. Konkludując, chyba diabeł we własnej osobie, nie pozostawał wobec mnie dłużnym. Gdyż opisane tu pożal się boże produkty, to zwyczajne kary rodem z piekła Dantego. Puste w środku, a także na zewnątrz zniewagi, wysysające z człowieka siły witalne, które mimo swej lakoniczności, z powodzeniem wciągają naszą duszę przez rozdrabniacz. Pozbawione strachu i jakiejkolwiek treści wyskrobki, które jednak potrafią wzbudzić niepokój. W samym fakcie ich obecności. I nie tylko wśród cybernetycznych półek, na których to zbierają kurz i to w dodatku za pieniądze. Całościowo. Dlatego dzisiaj, jak i praktycznie w każde święto strachu, życzę Wam radosnej końcówki Nienastraszenie, worków pełnych łakoci, równie słodkich psikusów, oraz permanentnego odcięcia od syfów tu pokazanych. Ja tymczasem pragnę obwieścić, iż wolałbym zatopić się w ciekłym azocie, i jako bryła zostać zrzucony z dachu pałacu kultury, niż kiedykolwiek stanąć naprzeciw tym zniewagom raz jeszcze. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Kategoria:2018 Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11)